bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sternritter Members/Archive 1
Reason is this necessary? Whats the harm in giving them their own articles? they obviously will be given more information later on when we see them fight, so i dont see the harm. Plus we have far more irrelevant and minor characters with their own pages anyways.--RexGodwin (talk) 18:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The reason is cause it is what the manual of style dictates. Other characters will be handled as well in the same manner. These random minor pages of low quality all over the place arent productive so from now on there are characters that are considered minor characters until they get more development. They wont be automatically getting their own pages any longer.-- It's rather annoying having to go through it, but I guess it's a fine precaution to take until they get more development. When we see their abilities in greater detail, and naturally see them fight, will they get their own pages by then? Serocco (talk) 20:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) As I stated with further development of character there will be a plan to move him/her to their respective pages.-- Will we move Loyd, Royd and Shaz, for example, on this page? Serocco (talk) 00:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Lloyd possibly im not sure about shaz but rroyd will likely stay with his own page considering the significant part and thus the large amount of content on his page. These minor characters essentially had little in the way of story in the series such as lloyd and the other 2 killed by kenpachi but still figuring that out.-- I disagree with BG9 being present on this page. Despite the fact that he has only one speaking line, he stole Soi-Fon's bankai and fought her. I'm sure that BG9 will eventually get his own page, but I was just throwing in my two cents. Marioman53 (talk) 10:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Stern Ritter Can we add unnamed Stern Ritter to this page like in Soul King Palace Residents? For example, there is this bearded Geh Geh Geh guy http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/543/15 http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/500/12 His distinctive way of laughing indicates this is the same character. SonMati (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Askin Nakk Le Vaar It is never explicitly stated/shown in the manga that Askin Nakk Le Vaar confronted Jushiro Ukitake. The source3 for this statement is false, too. In the given pagehttp://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/495/13 there is no frame with Ukitake, on the following pagehttp://www.mangapanda.com/bleach/495/14 you can only see his opponent from behind. Rafer.Alston (talk) 20:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I would have to say that the grounds for claiming Askin confronted Ukitake are tenuous at best. Maybe he did, but that back of head shot doesnt constitute proof for me. 22:18, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Removed the sentence as well as the source, also in the pageJushiro Ukitake. If future chapters confirm the battle, we can add it again. Rafer.Alston (talk) 22:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) BG9 and Black Quincy do tell, why does Cang Du get a page when BG9 has had about the same amount of screentime? and can we add the black geh geh geh Quincy on this page?--RexGodwin (talk) 11:09, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually Cang Du had more screen time, while BG9 has had a total appearance in 4 chapters (495, 496, 497 & 543) Cang Du has had 7 (495, 496, 497, 505, 507, 512 & 543) plus his battle with Toshiro was shown a bit more than BG9 battle with Sui Feng. Also we don't known the name for the Black Quincy yet so we can't add him. CoolJazzman (talk) 20:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) the old guy has no name either.....--RexGodwin (talk) 21:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Revolver Ocelot is an exception because he has had a significant amount of panel time and we have seen enough of his abilities to put something together. Despite the likelihood of "Geh Geh Geh" being the same guy, we need more visual confirmation since we saw the lower half of his body in one instance, and the upper half the next. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : The black Quincy's name is Yajiuma. Its on page 17 of Mangastrem's translation. I think its the same for Mangahere. Askin says "His Majesty doesn't like infightig. Besides, Yajiuma's got his 'eye' on you." ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 00:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Stream's "Yajiuma" translation is wrong. In Cnet's (one of the more trusted translators we go by) translation, the line was "And besides... We should also consider the eyes of onlookers." [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Occupation and Affiliation Hey I have been trying to add the Occupation and Affiliation of each of these Stern Ritters just like the ones with there own pages but from some reason they don't show after I edit they didn't come up.CoolJazzman (talk) 20:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Thats because the minor template does not contain coding for occupation and affiliation. It therefore cant be added simply by typing the sections in their, they simply werent included due to space issues.-- Onlooker Stern Ritter? Can we add a bio for him? I have conformation that he is the same Stern Ritter that controlled Jidanbou http://i.imgur.com/qlSw3Gd.png http://i.imgur.com/A3vE7gM.png The laugh is the same as the laugh in the raw version. --Tyler Perry (talk) 13:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry The character you speak of is already mentioned in the 2nd Topic as Unnamed Stern Ritter and in the 4th topic as Black Quincy. Apart from his distinctive laughter and a (rough) physical description we have nothing to add about him. He only appeared in two situations, we should wait until more details on him are shown. The only reason to add him is to remind that he exists, but as long as we don't have any other information this would be a one-liner with one image. Rafer.Alston (talk) 19:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) We don't have much information about Liltotto or whatever that little girls name is. For the Onlooker Stern Ritter we can at least add his physical appearance and that he has some type of mind control ability. --Tyler Perry (talk) 20:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC)Tyler Perry Spiritual Pressure Shouldn't we state for these Stern Ritters (Except for BG9) about their spiritual pressure as we have done for the other Stern Ritters? CoolJazzman (talk) 13:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) No. We know little to nothing about these stern ritter or their capabilities. If they are shown with enough information formulated about them they wont have any need of being on this page and can have their own page. Until such time the general policy of the site is that even if stated we dont generalize power levels, we go by what the individual is capable of as shown or stated specifically by them.-- New Page for Askin? Has Askin Nakk le Vaar done enough to warrant a page of his own yet? I'm just thinking this page is going to get pretty crowded probably fairly quickly. Askin has had a fairly large role in both chapters he has featured in now. I think BG9 could have his own too. Thanks in advance. Tommo2304 (talk) 15:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 :He has only more or less made an appearance in 2-3 chapters at best, and hasn't said more than 50 words, nor have his abilities been shown, nor has he done anything particularly and largely notable personality wise. Its like making a page on an extra who says a few lines in a film. That's my opinion on the matter anyway, but have faith, looks like hes gonna get some more screen time.Skitzo1 (talk) 20:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Besides breaking a fight and explaining to Shinigami why he's there, he hasn't contributed anything to the plot. In fact, it would only take two sentences to sum up all of his actions in the plot thus far, which is too little to warrant a new page. That's fair enough but then I'd argue Shaz Domino has done even less. Well, it doesn't matter, he does appear to be getting some more screen time soon! Tommo2304 (talk) 21:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 Alright, I think this discussion has run its course. Bottom line is, if Askin gets more screentime/plays a larger role in the upcoming chapters, he'll be moved to his own page, but until then, he doesn't merit a page of his own.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Time for a new page? I think we should give Askin his own page, he is getting a bigger role in the story and his section on the page is already getting disproportionately long in comparison to the other characters on this page. :To be honest I still think that we should just get rid of this page entirely and give them all their own pages. The constant maintenance of adding new characters onto this page only to remove them X chapters later is a little unnecessary. Heck, after just one chapter we had enough to take BG9 off here. But yes, at this point I agree that Askin has enough to warrant his own page. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Page Created.-- The 4 female sternritters Just out of curiosity why haven't we added to the Sternritters section about them going to the Soul Society, like we have for the rest (Yhwach did ordered all of them to go)?CoolJazzman (talk) 19:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Guenael's epiteth I noticed on a raw page of chapter 570 (here:http://online.mangaraw.net/Bleach-Chapter-570-16-10501.html) that the epiteth of Guenael doesn't include the "The" part. Don't know if its a mistake or something deliberate, but I wanted to point it out. --EvilDragonLord (talk) 17:36, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, it appears that his title is just "Vanishing Point", unlike the others who have a "The" at the start. So I think we should change that.--Slmcknett (talk) 01:07, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Already covered. I removed the ザ since it's not actually there. Which Template? Right now Berenice and Jerome have the Quincy 2 character template and the rest have the minor character template. This should be changed to keep consistency in the article, so which template should be used? 18:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hm. Well, regardless of whether or not they're minor, they ARE Sternritter, so I'll make the appropriate change. Thanks for bringing it up.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:20, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Guremi/Gremmy Okay, can anyone explain to me the logic behind adding his last name, but keeping his first name the same? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :The Translation Corner is handling the topic of proper names based on the kanji and not a speed scan. The last name is allowed until such time as the kanji is determined and translated then it will be changed accordingly. Do not arbitrarily changed a name based on a scan when its already been determined.-- Shouldn't Guremi be placed before Giselle due to his letter coming before hers? --Primarch11 19:39, March 19, 2014 (UTC) The difference here is that the name was printed in Roman characters on the raw. The scanners don't change the names arbitrarily. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think Primarch is talking about SR letter, and yes, he's right. (He was originally placed after since he didn't have a letter) :Well apparently committee members dont have to follow the translation rules anymore either. Guess everyone can do what they want in regards to this.-- Gunael Lee and Gremmy Thoumeaux Considering Guenael was the product of Gremmy's fantasy, and Gremmy is the actual Stern Ritter, isn't it more fitting for Gremmy to have his own article, rather than be shoved to the side on this page? Guenael didn't even last three chapters, but he has a page to himself.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :In fact, it might be wise to do what was done with James; give Gremmy his own article, and place Guenael in a subsection on Gremmy's article for "subordinates", as Guenael was a living character created by Gremmy, and thus his subordinate.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:26, March 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Despite apparently being imaginary, Guenael was considerably more developed than James was compared to Mask. I agree that Gremmy should probably have his own page, but we are probably waiting until we have a little more information on him, which will more than likely come along next week. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, alright. I suppose that makes sense.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:42, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Pepe's shoes Now we have seen Pepe's (Unnamed Sternritter 2) shoes, and they correlate to the shoes worn by the one who attacked 12th Division, and his laugh seems to be right too. So, is it time now to state that it was he who attacked the SRDI? -- 09:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well, it was more or less confirmed after we got the kana of the laughs matched up. The only issue up till now has been that we haven't seen his upper and lower body in one shot. Now that that is cleared up, I think it'd be safe to add onto his plot and abilities. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:08, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Pepe Page As of 594, I say we have enough info to give Pepe his own page. 01:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say so too. I'll move it. 10:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Nianzol Weizol's Signature Skill Obviously we've just seen this guy's power in action and it could be labelled under various names but I really disagree with his power being labelled "Air Mimicry". He doesn't mimic the properties of air at all from what I've seen. If anything a more accurate power label (at least until we're given the nitty gritty on what exactly he can do) would be something along the lines of Aversion Field etc. Just a thought. :--Demotivator (talk) 00:33, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I'm pretty sure the name we use to describe his power will depend heavily on which definition of the word "wind" Kubo is using, which we'll determine from the kana. If it's "wind", as in the noun, then it stays as is; if it's "wind" the verb, on the other hand, which I believe it is based on the chapter title, Aversion Field might be accurate, but that depends on whether or not he actually has a field to divert attacks with - if not, Attack Deflection would make more sense.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree Demotivator, air mimicry doesn't seem the best fit. I've taken it out. If it is to do with wind as in air, then manipulation seems more appropriate than mimicry (at this stage, obviously things can change in future chapters). 09:45, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :That's fine with me, I just want to make it known that Sal came up with that particular ability in chat and I just listed it as such when creating the sections.--Xilinoc (talk) 10:34, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :I was self-debating between Attack Deflection and Aversion Field as to which might be more accurate. But I agree Yyp, manipulation does sounds more appropriate than mimicry. I guess we'll have to see how his power is described in later chapters. Ah right, Salubri came up with it. ::--Demotivator (talk) 14:31, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Lille Barro Epithet Lille Barro epiphet should be changed to X - The Exorcist (Chapter 610 Page 8) :Thing is, that's one scan's translation. Mangastream, another manga scanning site, has it translated to what we have here on the wiki, and it is reflected on the profile image. Its X-Axis-- Pernida's ability I don't know how that's related to "compulsory" or "compulsory execution", but it seems Pernida has the power to manipulate the objects' shape. It unraveled the giant Soul King soldier and rolled fake Shutara's body into a ball, along with the blood. Should this be mentioned on the page? Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Completely incorrect. Totally jumping the gun.-- Shaz Domino It appears that all 26 letters of the alphabet are taken, so it seems unnatural for Shaz to be still without a known letter. Should we make a trivia section for Shaz, and put this seeming oddity there? Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:25, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :As of right now, there remains the possibility that there are unlettered Sternritter, given the fact that Shaz did not state his letter when introducing himself like basically every other Sternritter has up until now and was about to explain what power he had instead. Since there's been no confirmation for or against the existence of such a thing, it's speculative to say something like "Shaz is seemingly the only Sternritter without a letter" or whatnot. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:07, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, you're right. I guess we should wait for him to show his letter (if he has one). Yatanogarasu (talk) 05:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually theres nothing in the manga that supports that a Sternritter can NOT have a letter; given how the very nature of their power stems from a word from each letter of the alphabet, and as explained Yhwach basically inscribes a piece of his soul with a letter into them giving unique powers. (as visually represented by B for Haschbrowns). It probably couldn't hurt to acknowledge Shaz apparent uniqueness, as its NOT speculation; the mofo literally has no available letter to use.--Seigheil (talk) 17:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Oooooor we could just wait. For all we know, Kubo plans to explain his existence at some point in the future: seriously, there's no harm in waiting instead of speculating.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) It's highly possible that Shaz Domino could indeed be an unlettered Sternritter. But I remembered that, some sternritters can share the same letter designation but (slightly) different powers. Take Royd Lloyd and Loyd Lloyd for example. They're both Sternritter Y-The Yourself, with the powers if appearance and power mimicry. The only minor difference is that Royd can also copy someone's memories as well. Guanel Lee and Gremmy Thoumeaux don't count since, Gremmy created Guanel, thus revealing that Gremmy was the true Sternritter Y. Either Shaz is an unlettered Sternritter, or a same-lettered Sternritter. Poweltav (talk) 23:33, March 27, 2015 (UTC) I just leanred that Shaz was one of Gremmy creation he was know The Viability, I don't know what that does though, I found it on that new Bleach book 13 Blades, and here is a picture of him without his clothes http://i.imgur.com/PNxWMGP.jpg, (Wished Kubo made it clearer though) CoolJazzman (talk) 13:47, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :It's called Bleach 13 Blades. Features both Kubo and fan art, as well as a Kubo-drawn chapter 520.5 that has information on Kira (alive, but critical). It's currently still being translated, so any info on Shaz is just that picture~ SilverRain (talk) 13:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the clear up, I heard about Izuru is alive too, but Mayuri treating him so I say he will pull through, (but I doubt his safe under Mayuri "care", lol)CoolJazzman (talk) 14:14, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Pernidas' Gender We have Pernidas listed as an "it" on the page, yet in Cnet128's translation from mangahelpers, Pernidas is referred to as a "he" by Lille on page 15. See here. I say we change the pronoun use to match. :*ahem* Äs Nödt. All the translators used "he", but we stuck with keeping him genderless until we got physical confirmation to be safe, as the Japanese language is full of vagueness. Same applies here; Cnet's screwed up a couple times before, a la "Sixaxis" and Yumichika saying Hōzukimaru belongs to him. Best to wait until the hood comes off, as there's a good chance it will eventually.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:06, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Character pronouns again. Fun. I actually was going to agree with Kamikaze839 on this, but Xilinoc has given us some good examples of the occasions Cnet's screwed up (and the pronoun vagueness of the Japanese language in general). I think we should wait for a bit more exposition on this, but I don't think it's of any consequence whether or not we do it this way. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:16, November 9, 2014 (UTC) For now, we're gonna have to call Pernida an it, at least until that hood comes off. Let's not forget, BG9 is also rendered genderless until we get some further confirmation on "it". I assumed that Pernida was female, due to the sounding of the name "Pernida". BG9 looks like "it" could be make just from the sounding if the name "BG9". Sometimes, one can determine another's gender just from the sounding of the name. Though they may be misleaded, like the substitute team believing Kukaku to be male, when in reality, she's female. Poweltav (talk) 23:39, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Gerard's Vollständig I was just wondering should we add a picture of his Vollständig or should we wait for a better shot of it? I got a nicely cropped picture of it saved on my tablet but two problems 1. The Mangapanda logo in the lower right corner and 2. I have trouble with filling out the F.U.R. Mr.Rig and Zig 06:14, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, we should just wait for a better image. The one detailed shot of Gerard with it active and no one obstructed has a good part of the thing cut off by the panel, which kinda defeats the purpose of illustrating it.--Xilinoc (talk) 13:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Pernidas Volstandig is missing. Can someone please add the ability Quincy: Vollständig to Pernidases page, it is shown in chapter 604? --JustaNobody (talk) 21:41, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Section and information added.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:58, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Gerards The Miracle Enhanced Ability? 28, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps he could instead display his The Miracle ability in Vollständig. Remember, he was resurrected by Auswählen, which can also awaken the true powers of those who are positively affected by it. Juhabach took the powers of 4 Sternritter, and transferred them to his defeated Elite guard. Lille even revealed, that he didn't have a chance to use his true power, The X-Axis. Based on the term "The Miracle", Gerard can probably do something miraculous by performing miracles.Poweltav (talk) 23:46, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Seperate Given the amount of information we have on Pernida Parkgjas and considering how information is still being added to his page, shouldn't a seperate page be created for him, after all he is still alive and we are most likely to see more of his abilities in upcoming chapters from the battles against the Shinigami.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 04:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Currently there is not enough to warrent his own page and being "most likely" is different then saying "there is" until such time he is given more time and shown doing more his page doesnt need to given consideration. The reason this page exists is because there are many characters in bleach that never became anything significant and having a stub page is just wasteful.-- Zeidritz and Algora If Hubert was included on the Sternritter Members page, then why aren't Algora and Zeidritz included as well. I think that they should be added just like Hubert was too. I mean it kinda makes more sense to do so.Poweltav (talk) 22:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Because unlike Hubert, we have no explicit confirmation that they were Sternritter.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:37, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Can we at least add them to another list? We could make a page called "Wandenreich Members". Mr.Rig and Zig 22:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Shaz Domino and Article Name So we saw from the revisions that Shaz is actually another one of Gremmy's The Visionary creation, like Guenael. Although the source is yet to be released and translated, this would make him no longer a valid member under the article named "Sternritter Members". We should rename this page to something like "Wandenreich Members"; this way, we can also add Zeidritz and Argola here, as they are not certain to be true Sternritters. Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:59, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Jerome ^much much better profile pic; in color, facing us directly and not a corpse.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 21:52, August 28, 2015 (UTC) bump.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 20:50, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :While there is no doubt that the current pic is far from ideal, I think this one is really too small to be used in the infobox. 10:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) We could put it in the appearance section, that's the only way I can see it working. Mr.Rig and Zig 13:42, August 30, 2015 (UTC) More info on Shaz The novel from 13 BLADES has been translated. Long story short: Shaz was originally Gremmy's creation, and he survived Ichigo's attack thanks to his power, The Viability. Because of this very power, he continued to live even after Gremmy's death, and then Yhwach bestowed upon him the Greek letter 'sigma', and his power was renamed to "Holy Scar". Will-O-Wisp (talk) :Except for the fact that the section that Shaz is in was a short story written by Narita, meaning shaz is not canon until otherwise stated by Kubo who only gave Narita the ok on writing stuff he had no intention of doing and thus staying away from stuff he was intending. So this isnt canon anymore then what Narita wrote back in 2012. At best this is expanded universe stuff.-- ::In that case, should we put it in its own section on the relevant pages, as with Nestle to Night?--Xilinoc (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Kubo didnt include Shaz on the color page when he literally had every other SR ever on it. I think that proves Kubo acknowledges Naritas story as canon and Shaz not as a "real" SR. Besides this novel doesn't contradict canon like the other one, and that chapter 520.5 that WAS by Kubo showed Kira being worked on which is also apart of the novel. Its not any less canon than the anime...--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 16:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC)